


Good Boy

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Collars, Foot Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Puppy Stan, Style Week, bottom!stan, top!kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: The end of the semester is a busy, stressful time for Kyle. Stan knows this and is doing his best to support him, but he misses his boyfriend. He tries his best to be a good boy, but his puppy side decides that Stan needs a little playtime with his Master.Written for Style Week: Day 7 (Free Day), cause it needed a little smut





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together over the last two days for Style Week Day 7 (Free Day) cause I've never written Style, I've never written pet play, and you know Stan is just a big puppy.

The last two weeks of the semester were always hell. Stan knew this. Stan understood this. But Stan wasn’t happy about this. Every semester since Kyle started law school was like this. Even though they lived together, Stan barely saw his boyfriend for the entirety of the two weeks. He'd see Kyle for a few minutes while they ate dinner, but anything more meaningful than how was your day? was cut short. Kyle would inhale his food as quickly as possible so that he could get back to his studying. He'd come to bed after Stan fell asleep, and he’d already be dressed and out the door by the time Stan awoke in the morning.

Stan knew it was just something they'd have to deal with for a few years, ever since Kyle got his acceptance letter. He also knew that Kyle wasn't happy about it either, because once the semester was done, Kyle became very clingy for a few days. It was like he was trying draw in as much of Stan as he could to make up for his deficiency of vitamin S.

At least Stan found some comfort in the fact that this was Kyle’s third and final year of law school. Sure it was only the first semester, but they could see the end in sight. Still, during those final two weeks, Stan felt like the end would never come. He wanted to spend some actual time with his boyfriend, and he desperately wanted some of that time to involve their clothes coming off. Stan wanted to be a supportive and loving partner, so he kept his needs to himself, making sure that Kyle was taken care of during this stressful time.

By the eleventh day, Stan was at the end of his leash. He had tried his best to be a good boy, but Stan’s puppy side decided that it was going to take matters into its own paws. If good understanding boyfriend Stan couldn’t get the job done, then whiny pup Stan would.

Stan knelt in the doorway to the room that Kyle had designated as his office. The lights were dim. The glow of the computer screen outlined Kyle's face and illuminated his soft auburn curls. Stan scratched his nails against the door frame, yearning to snuggle against his owner. A whine emanated from high in his throat. Stan hoped that Kyle would hear the whine and pay attention to him, but Kyle was deep into his thesis. Stan pushed the door open further with his nose and padded forward on his hands and knees. He moved up next to Kyle and bumped his head against Kyle's thigh, letting out another whine.

Kyle was jolted out of his headspace. He looked down and saw Stan sitting on his heels, blue collar around his neck, and the pair of fleecy black pants that he wore when he was in petspace. Kyle smiled.

“Hey there, boy,” he said, rubbing his hand behind Stan's ear. “I'm sorry I've been neglecting you recently. I’m almost done. A few more pages, a couple days of editing, and I’ll be able to finally submit this.”

Stan rested his head on Kyle’s lap and looked up at him with his large brown eyes. Stan nuzzled his face against Kyle’s thigh and whimpered. Kyle melted, quickly giving in. He was a sucker for Stan’s sad eyes. This they had both known since high school, as it had ended a fair amount of Kyle's lectures about how Stan had screwed up in one way or another.

“Well...okay fine. I think it’s okay if I take a break for a bit. Are you hungry?”

Stan softly growled, signaling that he wasn’t interested in food. He moved around so that he was sitting in front of Kyle’s legs. He pushed Kyle's legs apart with his head, then sat back on his heels, begging. Kyle smiled. He got the hint and could honestly use the stress relief.

Kyle spread his legs open wide and leaned back in his computer chair.

“Come, boy,” he instructed. He patted his thigh with his hand.

Stan barked happily and moved closer. He pressed his nose into Kyle's groin and sniffed, wagging in eager delight. Nuzzling his face in between his legs, he relished at the musky scent of his Master. He pawed at the top of Kyle's pants and whined in frustration.

Kyle chuckled at his adorably impatient pup. “Hang on! Let me take them off for you.”

He unbuttoned and unzipped his khakis, lifting up off the chair just enough to pull them down around his thighs.

“You must’ve wanted this for a while. I’m sorry I was so wrapped up in my work.” He finished pulling down his pants, sending them off to the side with a kick.

Stan sat patiently in front of him, waiting for the command to continue. When he got the signal—a simply nod from Kyle while maintaining firm eye contact—he lurched forward and took Kyle in his mouth. Kyle gasped at the sudden warm, wet feeling of his pup’s mouth. He sunk down further in his chair, his legs spreading wider.

Stan could feel Kyle’s dick gradually harden in his mouth. He sucked gently while it stiffened to its full length. Once it was there, Stan took him deeper down his throat, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. His own cock rubbed against the soft inside of his pants. He whimpered at the feeling.

Kyle reached a hand down to pet Stan’s head, stroking his soft hair. He loved the feeling against his fingertips, but as he watched Stan work, as he focused on his soft pink lips wrapped around his cock, he had a primal urge for more.

Kyle clicked his tongue. Stan immediately paused and looked up at Kyle, his mouth still full of cock.

“Off,” Kyle commanded. Stan obeyed. “I’m gonna grab your hair and fuck your mouth, understood?”

Stan nodded and wagged with excitement. He licked his lips and opened his mouth. Kyle ran his fingers through Stan’s hair a few times before balling his hand into a fist around as much hair as he could get. It was the one major downside of Stan’s recent haircut. He stood up and tugged on Stan's hair to guide him higher up on his knees.

“Good boy,” he said when Stan followed.

He slid his cock into Stan's waiting mouth, sighing as he felt the delicious warmth once more. He thrust slowly at first, making sure to let Stan relax every time he hit the back of his throat. He loved to use his pup, but he never wanted to hurt him or make him sick. He gradually picked up speed. Stan's rough tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick with each thrust. Kyle loved the feeling of the friction, and judging by the moans vibrating into his cock right now, so did Stan.

Kyle felt himself getting close. He grabbed Stan's collar with his free hand and roughly thrust into his mouth a few more times before he came. Stan suckled on his Master's cock, swallowing every last drop of cum as it spurt down his throat. Kyle slumped back down into the chair, his cock popping out of Stan's mouth and dropping against his thigh. Stan crouched back down and immediately began to lap up the small drops that lazily leaked out of Kyle's softening member. Kyle groaned and stroked behind Stan's ear.

“I really don't deserve you,” he whispered. “You're such a good boy.”

When Stan was finished, he closed his eyes and leaned into Kyle's hand. After a moment, he perked up, an idea coming to him suddenly. He quickly moved out from between Kyle's legs and rolled onto his back. He looked up at Kyle with pleading eyes. Kyle smirked. He hadn't seen that pose from his pup in a while.

“Oh? Is this what I think it is? Does someone want to be rubbed?”

Stan nodded vigorously.

“I think I can manage that.”

Kyle rolled his chair back so that he was sitting by Stan's side. He took his bare foot and dragged his big toe up Stan's arm. He placed his foot flat onto Stan's chest, and slid it down his body with just enough firmness so that Stan could feel the pressure, but not any pain. His chest hair tickled the bottom of Kyle's foot, but Kyle bit his lower lip and powered through it until his foot was resting between Stan's legs. The fleecy softness of Stan's puppy pants felt good against his foot. The thick, hard cock underneath the pants felt even better.

Stan looked up at Kyle and whined, begging for his treat. Kyle licked his lips. Seeing Stan like this was starting to get him hard again. There was just something beautiful about him letting himself be so vulnerable and open like this. Stan wasn’t always one to be open with his true feelings, but when he was in petspace, he could be express himself without worry. Kyle cherished these moments, and they always made him feel like they were closer, more connected, when those moments were over.

Kyle rubbed his foot slowly up the length of Stan’s cock. He immediately began to squirm under his Master’s touch. Kyle grinned wickedly at the reaction, deciding to continue with his slow, deliberate pace. He soon placed his other foot against Stan’s balls, lightly kneading them with gentle circles.

Stan whimpered and clawed at the carpet underneath him. He felt that familiar warm tingling sensation building between his legs as his Master’s toes curled around the side of his cock. He was so lucky to have such a smart and talented owner. His Master may have said that he doesn’t deserve him, but Stan felt it was the other way around. He didn’t deserve such a hard-working, ambitious partner. Maybe some day they’d finally start believing that they are both deserving of each other’s love.

Kyle grinned when a low pitched moan rose from Stan’s throat. He stroked Stan’s cock faster, put a little more pressure against his balls, and soon Stan let out a howl as he came.

Kyle put his feet on the floor and slid out of his chair to kneel beside his pup. He took Stan’s collar between his fingers and gave it a tug. Stan sat up and gave his Master a kiss, adding a playful lick on his nose when it was broken.

“Thank you,” Kyle sighed. “I hadn’t realized how much I really needed that.”

Stan nuzzled Kyle’s hand and mouthed I love you.

“I love you, too,” Kyle said with a smile. “But now I gotta finish this damn thesis so I can start editing tomorrow. Just a few more days until I’m done, and I promise the first day we have off together, we’re not going to bother putting on clothes all day and we’re going to fuck in every room.”

Kyle laughed when Stan wiggled his butt with a huge dopey grin on his face.

“I think I’d write better if I had a warm puppy lying by my feet. Would you mind staying here with me, and then we can go to bed together?”

Stan responded by crawling over under Kyle’s desk and curling up around his legs. He sighed in contentment, watching his boyfriend’s determined face brightened by the glow of the monitor. Just a few more days.


End file.
